


If the world was ending, you'd come over right?

by tobewritten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobewritten/pseuds/tobewritten
Summary: Tears welled up in her eyes. Unable to stop herself, Alex rested her forehead onto Maggie's. For a moment, the world didn't matter. For a moment, they can pretend like that they have a lifetime of forever. For a moment, their past didn't matter and it was just them. just them.// If the world was ending, you'd come over right? right? //
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	If the world was ending, you'd come over right?

_But if the world was ending, y_ _ou'd come over right?_  
_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_  
_Would you love me for the hell of it?_  
_All our fears would be irrelevant_

* * *

The harsh grey skies loomed over them, thunder roaring deafeningly in their ears. There's defeat in her eyes and her shoulder's sagged as another flying mass blocks the little light they had. Blood dripped down from her forehead, trickling down her face and mixing with her sweat. Her tactical suit sticks uncomfortably to her torso, itching across her back, weighing her down. Alex shuddered as she focused back on what was in front of her. 

Lightning strike from a distant, terrifyingly close as a loud boom followed. Alex flinched, trying not to get distracted - trying not to lose hope. A metal gauntlet flew to her face, she barely dodged it as her elbow came up to strike the humanoid. her legs shifted and hands came up to its face, wrapping her fingers around its neck before twisting. The crack used to be satisfying but now it's merely another sound fading into the distance as she dropped the head. Wires sparkling from the loose connection of the head to its body. 

Her right hand raised to the comms in her ears. "Fall back,"

Static. 

Alex heard a grunt and jogs to the fallen soldier underneath the rubble on the ground. It was then the other bodies came into focus. Her eyes watered and she hastily swiped them away. There's no time. She bends to her knees, hands hooked underneath a piece of concrete. The grunt turned to a whimper as she struggled to push the concrete up. 

"Do-don't," the soldier forced out. 

Alex paused, stared down at his face, bloodied and swollen, tilting her head in confusion. 

"No-no time. T-tell my wife that I love her," a gasped, and then, his eyes shut. 

Alex trembled, her knees shaking before she falls to the ground. The tears in her eyes rolled down her face as her hands scrambled to rip the tag around his neck. The adrenaline left her body, leaving an exhausted mess as Alex took a moment to sit by the soldier. She shut her eyes tight, muttering a silent prayer. 

Static rings in her ears. 

"Director Danvers, we've recouped at the Underground base,"

Alex sighed. She'd kill to be given a break. Unsteadily, she pushed herself up to standing. With one last look at the streets behind her, she limped her way to their last-minute, make-shift base. A part of her contemplates what was worth fighting as thunder roars behind her. 

The world was ending. She doesn't know if they can save it this time. 

* * *

Maggie stumbled as she crashed through the door, hands clinging tight to the arm around her shoulder. She grunted as she pushed through the mess of the room. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her body almost numb from the added weight as she carried her partner to the medical bed. 

"Gunshot to the right thigh, possible broken ribs and eye socket," Maggie reported, settling her partner onto the bed gently. 

Rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck, Maggie finally let her body relaxed slightly. She grabbed a bottle of water and some granola, nausea slowly fading as she downs them.   
The radio crackles before muffled words filtered through. Maggie reached out her hand to turn the knob to the right channel before clear words came through. The people in the room started to gather around her. 

"This is a message from the Mayor of National City," Maggie scoffed, wondering where the heck did the mayor disappeared to and why the heck isn't he addressing the city himself. 

"Recruiting all Law Enforcers; please head to the following coordinates -"

Maggie raised her eyebrows, glancing at what was left of the NCPD officers and gauging their reactions. Most of them looked worn out and weary. The fight had left them after trying to protect the city for the past three days. They were getting outnumbered and outgunned as the humanoids kept coming and coming. 

Maggie shuddered as she remembered the first signs of the invasion. How the sky cracked open and flying ships sailed. How quickly the humanoids took over the streets, shooting lasers at anyone they came across with. 

"My name is Alexandra Danvers, Director of the Department of Extranormal Operations." Maggie focused back on the radio, eyes widening at the voice of her ex. 

She leaned towards the radio, increasing the volume as she tuned to what Alex was going to say. Her brain ran a mile a minute and despite all odds, hope bloomed in her heart as she realized that Alex was still alive. A small smile stretched her lips as she listened, proud with the way Alex addressed the people of National City. 

"We need your help," was Alex's final statement, rawness and desperation in her voice that cuts through the stoic and collected speech. 

A shiver ran up Maggie's spine.

The radio turned silent. Everyone moved back to what they had been doing. Maggie continues to stare longingly at the radio, contemplating her next move. She stood up, grabbed an empty military bag, before heading to the resource section. She felts eyes on her back, and she ignored it as her bag was packed with essential items. 

"You're not going to think this through, huh?" her partner broke the silence. 

A playful smirk plastered on her face. Maggie shrugged, "they need help,"

She grabbed her guns and ammo, out the door before anyone can stop her, her mind made up.

* * *

Alex played with her sister's fingers, sitting beside the portable sunbed as she mauled over the state they were in. She's out of ideas - the whole DEO is - and the lack of hope was palpable across the room. Supergirl remained unconscious but the bruises on her skin were clearing up. The monitors were still beeping - the only sign of life from the Girl of Steel. 

"I-I don't know what to do," Alex confessed to the thin air, her voice shaking as she tried to hold back the tears. 

Her sister remained motionless. Alex sighed, planting a kiss on her sister's hand. "I need you, Kara."

The door swings open. Alex glared at the intruder, scowling. Lucy lane merely sighed in response. "A lot of people showed up." Lucy started, stepping into the room and closing the door gently. 

She stood beside Alex, a comforting hand laying on the Director's shoulder and Alex sink into the touch. She craved to pull her best friend into a hug, but the seconds of vulnerability would break down the walls that she needed up. She couldn't let go of her emotions now, knowing that they'd consume her whole. 

"And there's someone specifically looking for you," 

Alex raised her eyebrow. Lucy gestured for them to head outside. Alex merely sighed and followed. The minute they left the room, Alex's breath stopped as she spotted the figure leaning against the wall of the hallway. Her brown hair looking ethereal in the horrible underground lighting, her aura eluting steadiness and strength and despite all the dirt and dried blood caking her skin, she still looked beautiful.

so so beautiful. 

Lucy nudged her forward causing her to stumble embarrassingly. The sound of boots clattering to the floor and soft chuckles caused the figure to look up. Maggie's lips stretched into a smile, teeth blinding white and Alex had to remind herself to breathe. The smile was contagious as Alex feel her face lit up and relief flooding her body. 

She hadn't seen her in years, but right here right now, Maggie's effect on her never wavered. 

Without another second wasted, Alex ran up to Maggie, throwing her body with her arms open. Maggie let out a surprised grunt as their body collided but it was quickly gone as she melted into the safe arms of Alex Danvers. 

Their heads burrowed in each other's necks, their arms tight around each other. A few tears slipped from their faces onto the other person's shoulders. Maggie tried to pull away first, wanting to see Alex's face up close but Alex didn't stop letting go. She fell back into the hug, wind her arms around Alex's neck and place a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Lucy Lane, feeling massively awkward and intruding, sneaked past them to the exit. She patted their shoulders before leaving them to it. 

"Alex. I want to see you," Maggie whispered into her neck. 

Alex shivered at the warm timbre in her voice, reluctantly pulling away from the warmth. Her heart stuttered as their eyes locked. Her breath was taken away at the intensity of emotions in Maggie's eyes. 

Maggie's palms rested on her cheeks. Alex intertwined their fingers together, her thumbs rubbing smooth circles on the back of Maggie's hands. "I'm so proud of you," Maggie whispered. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. Unable to stop herself, Alex rested her forehead onto Maggie's. For a moment, the world didn't matter. For a moment, they can pretend like that they have a lifetime of forever. For a moment, their past didn't matter and it was just them. just them. 

"Thank you for coming," Alex muttered. 

"Ride or die, Danvers. Ride or die,"

* * *

_If the world was ending, you'd come over right?_  
_The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight_  
_No, there wouldn't be a reason why_  
_We would even have to say goodbye_

**Author's Note:**

> every single time I listen to this song, I imagine Sanvers reuniting during an end of the world crisis and oh my god, the feels. hope yall enjoyed this one! thanks for reading!


End file.
